As devices for visually confirming a forward direction, devices are known in which imaging means is installed to a front portion of a vehicle, and an image that is imaged by the imaging means is projected to a monitor disposed inside the vehicle (for example, see Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).
In devices of such a type for visually confirming a forward direction, while a desired area in the forward direction of the vehicle can be satisfactorily visually confirmed, the cost of the imaging means and the monitor is high, and accordingly, it is desired that a less expensive structure be devised.
In addition, as a device for visually confirming a forward direction that does not use imaging means and a monitor, a device is proposed in which a reflecting mirror is arranged in a front portion of a vehicle (for example, see Patent Document 3).
In the device for visually confirming a forward direction, which is disclosed in Patent Document 3, one pair of reflecting mirrors that reflect the forward side of the vehicle on the left and right sides are disposed in an upper portion of a front bumper so as to protrude. In the case of this device for visually confirming a forward direction, since a structure is employed in which images reflected on the reflecting mirrors disposed outside the vehicle are directly visually confirmed by a crew member present on the inside of the vehicle, the images visually confirmed by the crew member are horizontally-reversed images so as to easily give a sense of discomfort to the crew member, and the reflecting mirrors may be easily contaminated or damaged.
As a device for visually confirming a forward direction, which is enhanced in this point, a device is proposed in which a first reflecting mirror directly reflecting the forward side of a vehicle and a second reflecting mirror reflecting a reflected image of the first reflecting mirror toward a crew member are installed inside the vehicle (see Patent Document 4 and Patent Document 5).
In the devices for visually confirming a forward direction, which are disclosed in Patent Document 4 and Patent Document 5, the first reflecting mirror that reflects the forward side of the vehicle is arranged in a portion of the ceiling near a room mirror inside the vehicle, and the second reflecting mirror is arranged on a dashboard disposed inside the vehicle. In these devices for visually confirming a forward direction, the horizontal reversal of a visually confirmed image can be removed through double reflection using the first reflecting mirror and the second reflecting mirror so as to improve the visibility, and the problems of becoming dirty and becoming damaged are also resolved by arranging both the reflecting mirrors inside the vehicle.